A New Phantom
by TPcrazy
Summary: What happens after I make a wish that my life was just like Danny Phantoms? And DPcrazy is in this too! So now we travel through the adventures of Danny Phantom with major twists and turns.
1. Chapter 1

**I made wish**

**A/N: **Ok, so I made a stupid wish after watching the last episode of Danny Phantom, what would happen if it actually came true? Well, you're about to find out. Oh, and does anyone know how to get to sixsummerechoes contest deviantart page? I also wanted to point out that DPcrazy is in this fic, so I'm gonna just make up a name for you, how about Danielle?

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTTPTPTPTP

It was 8:00 at night, and me, James, and Danielle (yeah youre in this fic) were crowded around the newly bought tv, waiting for the new DP movie to come on. And finally it was time. We were the schools well known DP fans and had been going on excitedly for weeks, preparing snacks, shortening our shcedule, and making time all just to watch the movie. And it was finally time for the new DP movie 'Phantom Planet'! No one dared to talk except to sing along to the themesong. And so here's where are story began.

The TV brightened instantly, showing the title, quicly moving to the scene where Danny, Sam, and Tucker are in the specter speeder. "321 PUNCH IT!"

"Hey Vlad, looks like you need to CHILL OUT. And therapy. dude, therapy."

"AAHH!"

As Danny grabbed the infimap and phazed back into the specter speeder, he uttered one last mocking statement. "Seriously dude, therapy."

"That's it Daniel, stealing my power, taking the map, MOCKING my mental health, looks like it's time for me to end DANNY PHANTOM once and for all."

Que themesong: Each of us watched in anticipation waiting for the main plot, singing along to te themesong, not missing a beat. So after a while we were entranced in the middle of the movie.

"That's it, now my parents are in jail because fo me? I'm goin ghost!" He raced down to the basement, pushing all sorts of buttons and gadgets, and stepped inside of the portal, preaparing to depower himself. All of us gasped, but quickly settled down. 30 more minutes past after that. The movie was coming to an end, and we all knew Danny was gonna save the world.

"No, he cant be."

"LOOK!" Que dramatic music. Danielle and I smiled, knowing this was going to be one of his better movies. 3 more minutes past and Danny was standing in the middle of the crowd of people.

"Danny, relax, they know." Danny changed form.

This time we made a BIG fit. The snacks spilled everywhere, i fell over the couch, and James spit soda onto the tv screen, but we could still see the situation unfolding on tv. Danny and Sams kiss, Tucker being elected as mayor, and Danny and Sam flying over the new statue. And the title card that clearly said THE END!

After several minutes of gasping and silence I started crying, but you probably cried too! However I didn't notice Dessiree fly up to the tv screen, listening in o our conversation.

"Thats it? Its over? It cant be?"

"Do you really think they meant the end?"

James wasn't saying anything, still in shock I guess. And thats when I cracked, I didn't think all the following things that would happen to us could all come from my stupid wish:

"I wish my life was just like Danny Phantoms life!"

Desseri's laughter filled the tv screen. "So you have wished it, so it shall be!"

And thats when my life was changed forever. Black and white swirls formed around us. Overtaking us, reality was being bended! I blacked out, and awoke to find a big man in an orange suit standing over me. Being the phsyco fan I am, I knew right away that he was Jack fenton, and me. . .I was now Taylor Fenton. he spoke up:

"Come on Taylor, my girl I have a new invention! I call it, the Fenton portal. . ."


	2. The Icecream Man?

**Meet my new best friends. . .**

**A/N: **Thanks DPcrazy, and I'm glad you're back. But hmm, I dont really wanna make you a technogeek. . . by the way, a street sighn? Is your name amelia? And sure Luiz, you can use my characters. . . plus having mari and shadow meet is a good idea. New fic! Yeeaahh!

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPPTP

"Come on Taylor, my girl. I have a new innvention, I call it the Fenton portal!"

I knew I had to follow him, so I quickly walked down the steps to the basement. But on the way down, I passed my new brother. That's right, my brother Jake. He had orange hair, and freckles, a black t shirt, with blue jeans, and black shoes. He was also carrying a book on ghost envy.

"Uh, dad. Where's James and Danielle?"

"Downstairs, of course. Waiting to see if my invention works, and it will!"

He was right, my best friends were downstairs. But they didn't look like my best friends. James looked way different. He was wearing all black and had a carrot in his mouth. And Danielle was typing furiously at a brand new PDA. (sorry) She had on glasses, an orange baseball cap, a yellow shirt, and a brown skirt. They looked at me as if to say: You too? And my new mom and dad were blabbing on about ghosts.

"Ok, kids, this is the moment of truth. This is the moment where Maddie and I become famous billionaires!" So he plugged the cord into the wall, which only resulted in creating a huge spark. He pouted, and walked away with Maddie behind him. I practically new what was coming next, I was actually excited.

James spoke up first. "You should go inside, it would be cool to check it out."

So reluctantly I put on the middriff white and black suit, and stepped inside the portal. "Um, it is kinda cool in here." Before I could stop myself, my arm reached toward the button, and boom. . .green light flashed all around me, the portal wurred to life, spreading electricity through my entire body. Pain shooting up my arms, and legs. A loud scream excaped my throat. Danielle cried out:

"TAYLOR!"

I staggered out of the now working portal, half dead, then silently blacked out. . . After what had to have been several hours, I woke up on the living room couch, Danielle and James were standing over me, waiting. It was hard to speak, but I managed.

"Wha- what happened?"

"You know what happened. You got ghost powers, thats what happened!"

However James, just wanted to make sure I was ok, and insisted on carrying me all the way up the stairs. It was a school night, and apparently. . I was gonna be going to Casper High tommorow.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

Down in the lab. . .

A skinny green figure emerged from the portal weilding a icecream scooper. He had on a tattered icecream uniform, and floated up the steps and out of the door. . . .

Many people didn't belive in ghosts then, so noone thought the icecream man looked too suspicious, until he stopped at a little girl.

"Hello, child. . . would you like some icecream, of DOOM! And perhaps a nice popsicle too?"

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

A/N: First twist. . .icecream man, not lunch lady. And let me know if you wanna be in this somehow luiz.


	3. Frozen Fear Epi: 1

**The Icecream Man**

A/N: Dejavu? I hope you mean it in a different way, because I AM NOT TRYING TO COPY YOUR STORY. First I published my story before I even read Adventures after a mistake, and my story has way different twists and turns than yours does, but if you think I should delete it just tell me, cuse u and Luiz are the only ones who read it anyway. NO OFFENSE! Because I still want us to be friends, er um aqquaitances. And I'm stil trying to figure out you name. Is it yeild, cluster, sue, luissiana, mary, um uh, on with the fic. . .?

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

"Would you like some icecream, perhaps a popsicle too? oF DOOM!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream penetrated the air, catchting Danielle's attention first, however I was still wiped out to do anything really, but slowly I pulled myself to my feet. I summoned the 2 green rings around my waist and transformed into Taylor Phantom. My brown ahir turned snow white and my brown eyes emerald green. My t shirt and jeans into the popular black and white jumpsuit with the Tp symbol.

"Battlecry."

"Huh?"

"Danielle's right, you're supposed to say the battlecry first."

"Uh, if you insist. IM GOIN GHOST!"

I grabbed my 2 friends and flew out of my new bedroom window. I didn't know if my powers would really work or not so I took my chances. . . and jumped.

"Here goes everything! Jeronamo!"

We landed on the ground with a soft thud.

"Gotta get a running start first."

"If you say so, DP addict." Danielle sighed and smiled. I ran and jumped into the air, managing to stay airborne long enough to fly to the scene. And I saw what was wrong. A giant 50 foot icecream monster was surrounding Casper High, knockinh everything down in it's place.

"RRRRRROOOOARRRRR! You scream I scream, we all scream for ice scream! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Man and I thought the lunch lady was bad, but this is just wrong."

"And it's real!"

"Guys get behind me!"

"Yeah, I feel so safe."

"Can it James, unless you wanna be one of the nuts in that icecream sundae!"

"Ok, ectoblasts, please work; you worked for Danny!" After several minutes of struggling I managed to form a tiny ectoball in my left hand. All I needed was the witty banter, but Danielle took care of that for me:

"HEY ICECREAM MAN, EVER HEARD OF FRIED ICECREAM? NO?, TOO BAD CUZ YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET SERVED!"

"Good one!" I fired several rounds of ectoblasts until the icecream monster summoned 4 miniature chocolate monsters. "Get Off!" They surrounded me, sticking me with sharp cone claws. And then it came to me, it's just icecream; I can eat my way through! I bit hard on the one grabbing my arm, but sweet irony. . . BRAIN FREEZE! That's when I noticed Jake sitting on a bench with what must have been his new subject: Spark. And mom and dad were in pursuit, sneaking up behind her with their new inventions, the Fenton ghost sucker and the Fenton ghost gabber.

"Ok, Maddie at the count of 3, 1, 2, 3!" They aimed the Ghost Sucker at Jake and only managed to pull out some of his hair.

"Jack. . . why didn't it work?"

"BECAUSE I AM NOT A GHOST!"

"Oh."

Wait, their inventions, the Fenton thermos. James had it!

"JAMES, TOSS ME THE THRMOS! Ok, come on work please." I accidentally exerted some extra energy into the thermos, and what da ya know. . . it worked! In minutes, the icecream man was inside the thermos, and my dad and Jake were having what he called, a logical talk:

Fine, I completely agree that there are no such tthings as g-" I ran past them in an instant, so that I could get into the nearest alley to change.

"Go on dad."

"HA I TOLD YOU THEY WERE REAL!"

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

A/N: Yes, first episode done. Still thinking of the perfect villain for you Luiz. Still looking for advice on mari midngiht DPcrazy.


	4. Attack of the killer garage sale 1

**Attack of the Killer Garage Sale**

**A/N:**Not changing much for this one. And thank god dpcrazy! By advice I mean how do I get more people to read the story? And Luiz, you just don't seem like the allie type to me. . .MWA HA HA HA HA!

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

My first night in the Fenton household was pretty much complete chaos. Why had I thought that Danny's life was going to be so easy? For one, the meatloaf was alive, 2 my dad was trying to fix the ghost gabber, which constantly repeated everything I said, and 3. . . my powers were acting up! So the first thing I wanted to do was a play a really relaxing, ultra fun, dumb videogame! And luckily for me, James just bought the newest virtual xbox game: Doomed. Something seemed familiar about the name though. . . nah.

"Um, dad can I be excused."

"Um, dad can I be excused, fear me."

"Sure Taylor, and bring me some fudge, will you?"

I opened the fridge and grabbed the bowl of fudge, right next to the emergency ham.

"Thanks, sweet cakes!"

I raced down to the basement and turned on the newly bought labtop. Logging on to www. , username- ghostgurl9, password- dpobsessed. I'm in, 2 new messages from gothkid. It read.

_Hurry up, and log on, gotta beat doomsday, have new move to show you.- gothkid "_One new message."

A new black and purple box floated onto the screen- _Virtual helmet on now! - gothkid _So I slipped the black hlemet on over my brown hair, and I was instantly put into the doomed world.

"GOIN GHOST!" My battle suit turned black, white and green, with clear goggles.

"TAYLOR, over here!" James was heading for the old manner castle. In the sheatcodes guide book, it was told to have unlimited life bonuses and a treasure bonus. He was wearing a red and black battle suit, with a read helmet and black goggles.

"Where's doomsday?"

"Don't know, he'll show up soon enough. We can take a short cut through the castle to level 2 though." We clawed through the grass, and stopped, mouths agape. A huge cemetary was standing in front of the castle. The only way to get to the door. I didnot wanna go through that way, so I spoke up first:

"Gotta be another way."

"There's no other way, come on." He pushed open the creaky black gate and slowly took one step at a time. Then al little faster, then he fled into a full speed run. But then it happened. The obvious happened. A tiny grey bone hand shot up form the grave nearest to me. Then a few more hands, and heads. There were only 2 options, stay and fight, or run!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I ran. . . I ran straight into the house and locked the door. James was already making his way down the hallway into the basement. "How do you know that's the way?"

"Creepy basement? Always the way." But the path was longer than we thought, and who was at the end of the path opening the treasure chest? Doomsday.

"Tay, remember that new move I promised to show you?"

"Yeah."

"We need to use it, NOW. Grab my hands."

"What?"

"Just do it!" So I grabbed his hands and he pulled, hard. I was lifted off the ground andswung around and around. "When I say, now, you switch hands to feet, flip."

"Huh?"

"NOW!" I twisted my body around and blasted as many rounds of ectoballs as I could, which was alot! It was then when I saw a man shaped shadow in the corner, with glasses. He virtually dissapeared before I could get a good look though. And that lack of concentration is exazctly what got us blasted. POOF! We were both out of the game now.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

A/N: First chapter of Attack of the killer garage sale up!


	5. Attack of the Killer Garage sale 2

**Attack of the Killer Garage Sale**

**A/N: **It is? Oh well. Man you must be a MAJOR FAN. On with the falsely named fic!

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

And that's exactly what got us blasted. . . James and I were out of the game, and so was the ghost, but we didn't know that. . .yet.

I went to bed late that night, and not just because of the constant emails I recieved from James. There were several ghosts attacking the town that night, including the newlyy released box ghost. Um, here's how our 'battle basically went.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST, BEWARE MY AWESOME CARDBOARD POW-"

"Um, hey box ghost, BEWARE!" And I sucked him into the thermos without a second thought.

But the real problem was that I was having a hard time remembering my real parents. Even my annoying big brothers were fading from my mind. Instead, new images of times I spent with Jack, Maddie, and Jake filled my mind. And I was starting to forget my real home. Was my memory fading, or faling? I fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

The next mornign I awoke to the smell of something burning, or maybe it was Jack's shouting GHOST GHOST! every 5 minutes. So I got up and walked over to my closet. Everything was the same. A white middriff with a red circle in the middle, and blu jeans with red and white sneakers. I dressed and slid down the stair banister. Dad was fiddling with a new invention, and Maddie was trying to cook eggs, well um more like battling. So I took a peice of Jack Fenton toast out of the toaster, and flew to school. I changed behind the nearest dumpster and walked the rest of the way to school, looking for James and Danielle.

"OVER HERE!" Danielle was standing on the school steps in her now usual geek wear. James was chewing on an apple and carrying a big blue history book.

"BBBRRRRRRRRIIINNNGGGG!" The bell sounded and I knew what that meant, we were late. We rushed to class and tripped through the door which only caused Pollina to make a sarcastic remark.

"Lord of the Flie's, Fenton, Foley, manson, you're late again! What's your excuse this time?"

"Er, um, we uh had to help my dad with something. . ?"

"That'll be a detention next time, now take your places."

So the boring school day began, well I geuss you can't really call Casper High boring, but you get the point. The rest of the day went normally, until it got to James house a litttle while after school.

"So whatcha wanna do today?"

"Um, let's watch the new scifi movie, I have it on my PDA."

We stared at her until she agrreed to something more interesting.

"I know, we can watch Dead Teacher 4!"

"Fine."

So the movie went on fine for a while, until the remote started moving on it's own.

"Um, James, I know you're rich and all but are your remotes SUPPOSE to do that?"

"Um, no."

"That's what I thought."

More metallic objects were flying from all different places off the house, until they started to form a huge black metallic shape.

"I AM TECHNUS, MASTER OF ALL THINGS TECHNOLOGICAL! AND I SHALL USE YOUR INTERNET TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

"Ya know, we REALLY should have seen this coming. I'M GOIN GHOST!"

"HA, YOU CAN'T STOP ME, FOR I-"

"You really do need to talk less." James and I winked at each other and started to get in our Doomed positions.

"Ready? FLIP!"

And so I flipped, firing ectoblasts in every direction, only 5 of them making any kind of affect on the metal monster.

"Ok, time to do what Danny did." I flew up to Technuses head, and starting punching as hard as I could, which um, wasn't that hard.

"FOOLISH CHILD, YOU CANNOT STOP ME THAT WAY! I CONTROL TECHNOLOGY, WATCH!"

A large laser beam appearedfrom his chest, and aimed directly at me. "uh oh." The white beam shot out, changing my form, I was a toaster? Now a cowboy, now a tv set, now an astronaut?

"STOP it!" Wait, how did Danny stop Technus in this episode? Oh yeah, Sam. "Danielle, your PDA, override his system!"

"No."

"WHAT?"

"No."

"Are you nuts, why not?"

"Look, we're suppose to be best friends and all, but you don't really treat me like one, I'm tired of being the third wheel."

"FINE FINE, I'M SORRY, JUST OVERRIDE THE SYSTEM!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

She aimed the PDA at his sattelite dish and began typing away furiously at her PDA.

"SYSTEM SHUTDOWN IN 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, BOOOOOOMM!"

TPTPTPTPTPTTPTPPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

A/N: Ok, um I'm just gonna switch Teacher of the Year and Attack of the killer garage sale around, kay?


	6. Parental Bonding

**Parental Bonding**

**A/N: **Thanks for the critisizm Shining Zephyr, and DPcrazy. Ok, so I'm gonna try and make this chapter awesome ok?

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

It was a normal day in Amity Park, I mean uh, well normal for the people who lived here. A scream penetrated the calm peacefullness of the day.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

Unfortunatley I hadn't woken up yet, and that scream was now my alarm clock. I rushed out of my new bed, and peeped out of the window.

"oh, no." I muttered silently. A huge black ghost dragon was walking around outside, in the middle of the street, and my dad, was well, being my dad.

"STOP RIGHT THERE SPOOK! NOONE MESSES WITH THIS TOWN WHILE JACK FENTON IS ON THE LOOSE!" He was holding what must be his invention of the day, the Fenton Fisher. Surpisingly, the dragon slowly transformed into a young woman, and drifted away, before Jack could do any real damage.

I got dressed, and ran down the stairs, breakfast was better today. And by that I mean it didn't have legs and eyeballs. A piece of Jack Fenton toast wassitting on the countertop, with Jack Fenton butter spread all over the top.

"Well, better keep my strenth up." So I choked it down and ran out of the door, passing my dad trying to catch the bpx ghost on the way out.

When I got to school, no surprise,I was late again.

"Aaah, Ms. Fenton, glad you could join us today. Please take you seat, we were just discussing the topic for the school dance.Now as I was saying, the dance is going to be held, tommorow night at 6, and I suggest all of you lovebirds, I mean uh-"

He pulled out his cooltionary.

"Hip, young, lovers, find a date for the dance. Any questions?" Paoulo raised his hand. I can't believe I hadn't noticed him before. He had neck lenth black hair, and brown eyes, he was wearing a red topn, and black jeans, with the latest Jordans.

"Uh, does that mean the losers too, because I don't think the losers should be able to come, no offense James."

The class burst into laughter, except for our trio in the corner. It was something about him, that made me melt inside, and whatever it was activated my ghost powers; which resulted in me falling face down on the floor with a thud, after going intangible.

"HARRY POTTER, THAT IS IT MS.FENTON! I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A TALK WITH YOU PARENTS AFTER SCHOOL!"

But at that moment I didn't care, I was still mistified by Paoulo. I decided I would ask him to the dance later. So after, an hour of boring monologeu about Shakespear, a gross lunch, and a huge math test, I was ready to ask him the big question. He would obviously be outside with his cronies, so I made my way out of the door, but stumbled upon a shiny black ring.

"How'd this get here?" Oh well, I picked it up and placed it in my pocket. Paoulo, walked over to me. . .

"hey, nerd, you wanna go to the dance?" I nearly puked on him. He asked me?

"Uh, yeah sure I guess.", but he noticed the lump im my pocket.

"Hey, what's that?"

I pulled the black ring from out of my pocket.

"uh, just a ring."

"Cool, can I have it?"

"NO, IT'S UH JAMES!"

He smirked, and thought for a minute, so if I had it, it would probably make your little goth friend jealous right?"

I shrugged.

"Meet me at my house at 6, later."

He walked away without a seconf glance. I stood there, stupified, but eventually changed form, and flew home. Oh! Mr. Lancer wanted to meet my parents. How can I get out of this? My eyes glowed bright green, and I smiled. I think I know what I can do.

"Mom, da, Mr.Lancer wants to speak with you."

Mom turned around, andglared.

"You didn't get into any trouble did you?"

"No."

"then what does he want?"

"He, uh wants you to chaperone at the school dance! Hey look, a flying monkey!"

"Wher-"

I turned intangible and phased into her body, it felt weird the first time.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

Several minutes later. . .

"And that is why I think that teachers are underpaid, and really awesome."

"I like your styleMrs. Fenton, actually, I would like you to chaperone the school dance tonight, bring your husband too."

"Sure think Mr. Lancer, and Taylor won't be gettinginto any trouble anymore."

"good."

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

Later that night, I knocked softly onPaoulo's door. Unfortunatlry hhis mom answered.

"YOU BETTER TAKE GOOD CARE OF MY SON, CHICK!"

"Uh, um, uh."

"MOM! What have I told you about terrorising my dates?"

"Sorry, son."

She kissed him on the cheek and the 2 of us walked out of the doortogether, headed for the dance.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

Meanwhile, James was at home, having a fight with his parents.

"YOU SHOULD GO TO THE DANCE!"

"Mom, I don't even have a date."

"TAKE THE FENTON KID!"

"Mom!"

"Son!"

James locked himself in his room, and took out a black suit. He laid down on his bed and drifted off into sleep.


	7. Parental Bonding 2

**ParentAL Bonding**

**A/N: **No, don't worry, I'm not just gonna do the gender bender thing.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTTPTP

Meanwhile, in the ghost zone, prince Aragon was infuriated over the loss of his ring.

"WHERE COULD I HAVE PUT IT?"

He searched the entire castle, but only managed to create a huge mess, which his servnats were trying to clean up. He had an idea.

"DORA!"

The small, skinny shape of princess Dora appeared in the doorway, her green necklace shing brightly.

"Yes, brother, what troubles you so?"

"My ring, I have lost my ring, without it, my power is gone, give me your necklace."

"You know, that I am not alow-"

"GIVE IT TO ME! Once I have yours, I'll go back to the human realm, and fight-kill whoever stole my ring."

Dora stared, but reluctantly pulled the shimmering green necklace from around her neck. Then paused.

"I want to go to the ball."

"Fine." Prince Aragon, placed the necklace around his neck, and transformed into the great black beast dragon. He flew out of the castle, knocking down the bedroom wall, in his path.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTTPTPTPTP

Meanwhile, at the dance. . .

My dad was making a complete fool of himself.

"Oh yeah! Do the pogo, thats right, go Fentons, wooh!"

And Mr.Lancer was trying to 'bond' with the kids by using his cooltionary.

"Yo, dog, that mess is off the popstand, yo!"

And, me, I was not, having a good time. Paulo was spending more time talking to the cool girls than with me, and I had to constantly stop dancing to fight a ghost, and keep my dad from embarrasing meTOO much. I should have gone with James, and Danielle. But it was too late for that now. Suddenely James walked through the door in a black suit. He cleans up good! To bad my dad pulled me away before we could talk.

**James and Pualo's Concersation:**

Pauolo swaggered up to James as he entered the room. James thinking he was lookking for someone else, ignored him.

"Hey, goth loser, see what our geeky girlfriend gave me."

"Huh, she's not my girlfriend?"

"Your ring, she said it was yours, so I used her just to get you mad."

Paulo placed the ring in James' hand. Even though it wasn't his, he was still mad that someone had the nerve to do that to Taylor. She didn't deserve it, She deserved better. And how dare he call us losers?

The ring creeped it's way onto James finger, and before he knew it, he was a fire breathing purple dragon.

-----------------------------------------------------

By then my dad was finished talking to me, and I turned around to see Pualo, and James talking. Knowing Pualo, I knew whatever he saidwould result in a full out battle, but I didn't interfere, until I saw im change. And that's where the trouble began. James was destroying thegym. He could injure somebody.

"Dad, can I borrow the Fenton fisher?"

"Why sweet cakes? Hey look a ghost!"

If my dad got just one shot in, it would all be over. So I did the only thing I could do. Bluff.

"Hey dad, there's some fudge in the guys restroom, free fudge!"

"FREE FUDGE? OH BOY!" And he ran off towards the guys restroom.

Although James didn't notice, prince Aragon was flying into the scene. And now it was a full out dragon battle, 2 huge ghost dragons attacking each other at a high school dance? So, not good. I ducked behind the nearest garbage can, and transformed. My brown hair turning snow white, and brown eyes, neon green. I grabbed the Fenton Fisher and uh, how did I work this thing? I took a shot and managed to hook the hooky thingy behind Aragon's left ear.

"RRRROOOOOOOAAARRRRRR!"

But that didn't work out so good either. He quickly broke the line at grabbed me, his sharp claws digging through my hazmat suit. I was losing conscousness, bleeding ectoplasm. I gotta stay awake, but I blacked out.

----------------------------------------------------------

**James and Aragon's fight. James POV:**

Can't control power. Must destroy. But Taylor, she can help, if she can stop Aragonthen maybe I canget the ring off! She got hin, yeah, yeah keep going! No, she's blacking out! 

And thats when he snapped. He stuck out his big purple claws, and ripped as hard as he could, tearing away at Aragon's flesh, causing little ectoplasm to spurt out, but he did manage to rip the necklace, causing Aragon to revert back to hid ghost form! He had won, if only he had a way to get this ring off. 

Maybe if I pull, harder, harderm HARDER, yes! It was slipping off! It fell to the ground with a silent crash. And he was shrinking. His suit was all tattered up, but it didn't matter. Now I can try and wake Taylor up.

----------------------------------------------------------------

I was blacked out, I think. The ground felt super cold. And someone was shaking me, trying to wake me up. I hope it isn't my dad. I opened one eye first, it was James, he was smiling down at me, and on the other side of him, running across the deserted dance floor was Danielle. I sat up slowly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"You ok?"

I nodded my head.

"Well uh, there's still time for one last dance."

"What about Ara-"

"Already taken care of."

He held up a grungy thermos.

"Wait, I still need somebody to dance with!"

Out of nowhere came princess Dora.

"I want to go to the ball! He promised I could go to the ball!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

All of us burst out laughing, maybe Danny's life wasn't that bad after all.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Longest chapter ever! Woo, what did ya think? And DPcrazy, is your name Reagan Barrett? Because I found this account on Bebo for Dpcrazy.


	8. One of a Kind

**One of A kind**

**A/N:** Ok, from now on I'll pm you. But one question: Does anybody know how I can get a cartoon idea published on nick?

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTTPPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

It was very late in the afternoon, and somewhere on an old apartment roof top, a high tech, metaallic ghost was watching a team of ghost fighting teenagers fight of the box ghost.

"Soon, the hunt will start, soon, hehehehehe."

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"Touch the box, and you're gonna be un-dead."

"BEWARE!" And the box ghost flew off in a hurry.

--------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the scene below. . .

"BEWARE, FOR MY CARDBOARD MINIONS OF DOOM WILL DESTROY YOU!" He raised his chubby hand, and several plates, knives, and other unimportant items flew towards me in a rush. But I just went intangible.

"Come on Danielle, lets go!" Danielle and James, kicked down the door, thermos in hand!

"Beware this!" She sucked up the ghost into the thermos, and continued to spin it around on her index finger, like a basketball.

"Look, if you guys are gonna be my sidekicks, you're gonna have to be faster than that, I mean, you're suppose to be helping me study, and you're suppose to be helping me catch all these ghosts so I CAN study!"

"No problamo!" Danielle continued to spin the thermos around on her index finger, until it accidentally fell off, and released all of the ghosts, in a green mass.

"HAHA! SEE, YOU CANNOT INTRAP ME IN A CYLINDRICAL CONTAINER!" I glared at Danielle, then flew off to catch the ghosts, again.

(Que Taylor Phantom themesong)

The next day at school, Lancer was going on about how kids these days don't study. Of course no one was paying any real attention until, he passed out the test grades.

" a D!"

"An F!"

"Spongebob Squarepants, kids, you'll have plenty of time to study-or slack off, in free period!"

The bell sounded with a loud ring, and all the nerds; including us; continued to walk down the crowded hallway to the library.

"A D, I can't manage another grade like this, guys!" Danielle pulled out a brand new purple PDA, and started typing.

"Relax, I have an idea." James pulled upa picture of a dolphin on the computer screen. "Do an extra credit report on Delila, the rare red nosed dolphin. Only 2 left in the world, both girls, after this they're gone. So we can go to theaquarium tonight and do research!"

"And, I can be your personal life manager. After all, it'e the least I can do, for letting James release all those ghosts last night."

"Hey!"

"I don't know Dani, remember what happened when I let you 'manage' the thermos? But I guess it won't hurt to try it." 

"No time for guessing, gotta go to the aquarium now!" And we left in a hurry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skulker invisibly floated through the room and stopped at the computer.

"The aquarium huh? My prey has moved, so I mus-"

"Hey, mister, are you done with the computer?"

Skulker shot out several green gooey substances from his arm.

"You dare, sneak up on me? The ghost world's greatest hunter?"

At the sound of other humans approaching, Skulker flew out of the nearest window. In walked Daphne and Quin, the schools head cheerleaders, and queens of the social ladder.

"Woah, did you do that?"

"Nope, but one can only stop and appreciate high quality nerd wailing!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the local aquarium. . . .

"So beautiful, so magestic, so, are you guys paying attention at all?"

Taylor and Danielle were on the floor, asleep, next to each other. And thats when a blue mist escaped her mouth.

"Oh no." Skulker floated in silently. 

"Now ghost child, I will capture you and-what's this?" He picked up Danielle's PDA and strapped it on to his arm. "Technology power obsorbed!"

By that time both me and Danielle had woken up.

"Nice, you just made the bad guy even more bad!"

"Aww man, I had 3 more payments on that one!"

I started punching with everything I had, and his suit was breaking apart, uh, nevermind. His suit repairred the damage in less than 5 seconds. 

"You're going to have to do better than that ghost child!"

"Uh, I think I can manage." Hey, it's worth a shot right? I started making dolphin sounds. "Eeeh, eeeh!"

"You learned it's langauge?" And sure enough, Delilah jumped up out of the water, and grabbed Skulker by his belt, and you know what happens when electrical stuff touches water. . .Skulker's suit malfunctioned and a little green blob swam up to the surface.

"I will destroy, you, for I am Skulk- nnnnnooooo!" Delilah licked her lips and swallowed Skulker whole, then jumped up in the air one more time.

"Wow, I guess he looks like a fis-oh my gosh!"

------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, well, Ms.Fenton, discovering that Delilah was a boy did land you on the cover of the newspaper, but what it did notmanage to do was get you any higher than a C in my class."

"A C! I almost get killed by a gho-dolphin and all I get is a C?"

"Next time try the library Ms.Fenton."

"Aww man, I wish I had something to take this out on!"

The box ghost floated into the room, and started talking to the box nearest to him.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST, AND ONCE I EMPTY YOU OF YOUR USELESS PAPER, YOU SHALL BE MINE!"

"Hello misplaced aggression."

"You've got 5 minutes."

"Which is 4 more than I'll need!"

"WHA-BEWARE-OW-STOP HURTING THE-OW-SCARY-POWERFU-OW-BOX-OW GHOST!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, might be a little rushed, but I actually had to go watch the episode on turbonick first!


	9. Splitting Images

**Splitting Images**

**A/N: **I know what you're thinking, 2 chapters in one day? Who are you and what have you done with the lazy Taylor we all know? But you also know that if there is one slightly bad comment on one chapter, the next one has to be spectacular!

-----------------------------------------------------------

James Manson was walking down the uncrowded hallway in his usual gothic attire. The unusual? He was passing out save the frogs buttons, and his 2 best friends,um lackys for the day were walking behind him, carrying the heavy boxes.

"Uh, James-why-are-we-doing-this- again?"

"I'm starting a riot, to end frog disecting. So I'm showing Lancer a more, gentle alternative." James held up a robot frog, atleast I think it was a frog. It was oozing green slime and uh, other unsightly liquids.

"Please move my detachable 3 chambered heart, ribbet!" And that's when my ghost sense went off, in a blue mist. The box of frogs Danielle was wearing burst into a huge green pile of smoke.

"Oh great, him again, I'M GOINGHOST!" 

"I AM THE BOX GHOST, AND I WILL HAVE MY CUBICAL VENGENCE!"

"You 2 get to the assembly, I'll rap up this moron to go!" Danielle and James ran out of the 2 brown double doors, out of reach of the battle. The box ghost raised his hand, and several sharp kitchen knives flew towards my midsection, but I went intangible at the last second. "Man that was close." Suddenley, he knocked me into the wall, hard, but since I was already intangible, it just managed to knock me through every room in that hallway, and into the assembly room, tearing the curtain, and collapsing on the floor in a pathetic heap.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Fellow students, something sick and disgusting is taking place right here at our school, and I'm about to show you what it is!"

The box ghost sent a box full of clothing props towards the center of the stage, knocking James off his feet. When he stood up, he was wearing a pink dress and a pink church hat, complete with a black wig.

"NICE ONE MANSON!" Somewhere out in the middle of the crowd, I could see Paulo shouting. The crowd started laughing, and that basically ruined themood for the day.

(Que Taylor Phantom themesong)

"Thanks Taylor, cuz of your little box ghost issue, my expo was a bust, and so was the little peice of reputation I have left!"

"Speaking of bust, the box ghost trashed my locker, and I'm being assigned a new one, locker 724?" Danielle gasped and pointed at the locker accross the hallway. I shrugged and opened the locker. Nothing but a pair of black sunglasses and a mirror were left. "Guys, what's wrong?"

"Hello, locker 724? How can you not know the legend? In the 60's locker 724 was owned by James Withazee, the coolest kid in school. He was so cool they called him, Icecubes, nobody could live a normal day at school without consulting him first, the lockers cursed, cursed!"

Paulo walked up to James and put the pink hat on his head. "You left something at the assembly Manson, lets see how it fits in your girlfriends new locker, with you inside!" He shoved James into the locker and slammed the door, walking off and laughing with his cronies.

"Told you it was cursed!" James fell out of the locker and the 3 friends walked off. The locker however glowed bright red.

"_Nerds, nerds! A ha ha ha ha ha ha!_"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

At home, my dad was eating some dinner food, while mom was toying around with their new invention, the ghost gauntlets.

"Hey, Taylor, you look depressed. Something wrong?"

"Nah, I just got assigned a new locker at school is all."

"Is it haunted?"

"Wha-no no no!"

"Oh, it won't hurt if your father and I go take a look now will it dear?"

"Yeah, sweetcakes, and the best part is, with the Fenton ghost gauntlets I can sparr with it mono a ghosto!" Jack punched at random objects, making the stove collapse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"The next day at school, I was standing in front of my new locker, watching a couple of AV nerds messing around with some video game equipment. Can't be late for class! I walked off, leaving the nerds to their nerdiness.

"_Nerds, nerds!_" In a flash of red light, a bucket ofwater arrose from the janitors closet, and turned over, engulfing the geeks in a slimy wet puddle.

"Aahhh! Lets get out of here man!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

2 band members were practicing their instruments, outside of class, when all of a sudden, their hats pushed down on their heads, making them run into the nearest wall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the cafeteria, theloser table was packed with wet, slimy, beaten up, honey glazed, nerds, and geeks. All of themwith a different story to tell.

"Woah, looks like Daphne, Paulo and their cronies have been doing overtime today huh?"

"I don't know guys, don't you think it's a little out of their league, I mean I thought they'd used up theirbrain cellsfor the day."

"HEY FENTON!" Daphne was standing in front of us, smiling mischeivously. "Since, youare the only nerd who didn't get wailed on today, I guess it's up to me to give you your daily dose of humiliation, huh?" She picked up her plate and slammed it in my face, causing everyone to laugh, except for my 2 friends.

"Ya know, sometimes I wonder how Daphne would feel if someone did something to her llike that."

"Or worse."

"Taylor, what are you thinking?"

I smirked and grabbed the box of frogs off of the table. "I'll be right back." I turned invisible and flew out into the hallway. Daphne was coming her hair at her locker. I grabbed the front of her shirt, and poured the whole box down.

"AHHH! FROGS, GROSS, GET UM OFF!"

"Heh he hehe heh."

_"Nerds. . ."_

All of a sudden, my locker door flew open, and I was blinded by a red light. When I opened my eyes. A tall, pale teenaged boy was standing in front of me. He had on black sunglasses, and his hair was slicked back into a mohawk. 

"Hey nerd, whadya do that to a popular chick for?"

"Wha- I'm not a nerd!"

"Duum clothes, clutzy moves, not cool. So I'm gonna have to teach you a little lesson, the hard way!"

"Who are you?"

"James Withazee, coolest guy in town, any last words ghost girl?"

"Aww crud."

--------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Like this one? I took my time for this one. Alot of time.


	10. Splitting Images 2

**Splitting Images**

**A/N: **Gee thanks. I just try to speed some chapters up a little because if I'm gonna do all 53 epis plus some, its gonna take atleast 100 chapters. How many does fnafic allow?

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Aw crud." His hands glowed bright red, and all of a sudden, everyones locker doors flew open, causing books, papers, and um, sweaty old gym socks to fly wherever he controlled them to go, and that meant my face. 

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria. . .there were the same effects. All the nerds were being attacked, while the ghostly items seemd to have no effect on the popular kids. Students burst through the doors, creating even more hysteria. And Jake Fenton was trying to stop Maddie and Jack from infultrating the school.

"Nonsense dad! There is nothing weird going on in this school!" At that moment a kid followed by several flying pencils ran out of the doorway.

"Move Maddie Move!" Meanwhile at the ghost fight. . .

I was trying to dodge several objects from stabbing me, or worse. "Listen, you don't understand!"

"Oh I understand everything, loser." He shot one huge red laser beam from his glasses, causing me to craash into my locker, and change back. "Holy hair gel! You're the halfa!"

"The whata?"

"The halfa, half a girl, half a ghost. The halfa, everyone talks about you! You have all of our powers, and you're using them for goood."

"Look, first of all I am not a loser, second, the only reason I overshadowed Daphne was because-"

"We can do that? I wonder." He turned intangible and forced himself into my body, causing my spirit to move out and into my locker, through the golden mirror. A tall black guy with the same glasses I had on was looking at me.

"Hey, icecubes." I looked in the mirror, and sure enough, I had his form.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

At school. . . James Withasee was slowly floating through the floor in my body.

"QUICK KIDS, HAVE YOU SEEN ANY GHOSTS AROUND?"

Danielle looked at me (james) wide eyed. "Uh no, no ghosts in here, Mr.F!" Mr. Fenton walked off with Mr.Lancer, rounding the next corner.

"Nifty, so this is what it's like to be a chick."

"Uh, are you sure, you're ok, Taylor?"

"Neato!"

"What about James Withazee?"

"Oh that square? He took a permanent trip to losertown US of A." Daphne was just across the hallway trying to get a soda out of the vending machine.

"Stupid machine, took my money."

"Here ya go, Daph." She stuck her hand in the side of the vending machine, turning the crank to releasea soda.

"Gee uh thanks Fenton, hey I'm a little short on sodas right now, think ya can get a few more for mypals?"

"Sure." She stuck her handin once more, releasing 5 more cokes. "Egg creams on me everybody!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's gotta be a way outta here!" I stuck my now gloved hand through the window, creating a few red sparks, and making the locker door in the opposite world fly open.

_"Hey, Fenton, wanna join me and the girls for cheerleading practice?You're cool now."_

_"Posilutively absitivaley!"_

_"When did you get a sense of humor?"_

Oh no. "JAMES,DANI!" I hope I can get their attention. No luck, I (James) slammed the door in my face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At cheerleading practice. . .

"Ok, heres the plan girls, we do a pyramid, put Fenton at the top, then run, and make her fall, got it?" Everyone nodded and got into their positions., forming the gian pyramid. Each girl pretended to fall, leaving Fenton suspended in midair, but she simply stayed afloat until she got good good balance, then did 3 flips and landed on her feet.

Meanwhile, I was trying to figure out a way to contact them Thats it! I channeled my energy, and a bright red beam shot out of the locker, following the path to where James and Danielle were standing outside. In the dirt, it wrote a message.

_James, Danielle, open locker 724 now!_

"Hey look at the ground!" James looked down.

"It says open locker 724, lets go, I guess." They walked into the school building past Mr.Lancer and to my locker.

"JAMES, DANI, IN HERE!"

"Icecubes?"

"No, it's me Taylor! James took over my body and trapped me in this bizzaro spirit world!"

"Prove it."

"Uh, in 3rd grade Danielle threw up in your lunchbox and blamed it on Peter Mcgraw."

"What? I kicked him off the monkey bars for that? It was you! Wait, Taylor?"

"Look, I think I know what we can do."

------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Taylor, Taylor, a nerd is standing alone right outside his locker. Don't you wanna shovehim in?"

"Duh." Taylor (James) looked around. "Hey, there's no defenseless nerd standing outside his locker."

"Sure there is, you!" James pushed James into the locker, slamming the door behind him/her.

"Look, you've had your fun, now I want my body and my life back!"

"Never nerd!" He transformed and jumped into the air, holding his fist out. "Hey, I'm doing it!" He slammed face first into the wall.

"Man, for a cool kid, you sure don't know howda use my powers, of course neither do I, but thats not the point."

James punched hard, and spun around fast.

"You wouldn't hit a girl now woulda? You couldn't hit a girl!" He swung again, hitting himself directly in the face.

The bell sounded, and kids from different classes walked out into the hallway.

"Hey, chek it out, icecubes is fighting the halfa." Beign distracted, gave James time enough to get a good hit. A flew forwarsd directly into the locker, and grabbed the mirror.

"STOP! ONE STEP CLOSER AND I SMASH THE PORTAL BACK TO MY WORLD!"

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"I don't have to, with your powers I can do anything." He turned intangible and raced towards my body, pushing my spirit out. Flipping the script back to normal.

"Yes! It worked, I have my own body back!" I took the mirror and flew into it, heading back to the human world.

"I'll be back, you hear me halfa! Back!"

"Hey, icecubes, I can't believe you got beat up by a girl, nerd."

"Nerd? I'm not a nerd, I'm cool, I'm James Withazee!"

"NERD, NERD, NERD, NERD."

"NNNNOOOOOO!"

---------------------------------------------------------

"Just one more thing to do." I picked up the mirror and smashed it, glass shards flying everywhere.

"FENTON! THATS SCHOOL PROPERTY! SO I'm holding you accountable for the escaped frogs also!"

"What?"

"You should be more responsible, like Paulo Sanchez here."

Paulo was wearing a save the frogs button that he had obviously picked up from off of the ground.

"BUT-BUT-BUT- aww man!" James shrugged and held up the mechanical frog.

"Atleast this baby's gonna get some use." The box ghost rushed in and grabbed the robot.

"AH HA! I AM NO LONGER THE BOX GHOST, I AM NOW THE MECHANICAL FROG GHOST!" At that moment, the frog short circuited. "UH, I'VE CHANGED MY MIND, I AM ONCE AGAIN THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Fingers, tired, must, rest.


	11. What you Want

**What you Want**

**A/N: **Yep, I'm finally up to this one, which will be done in Danielle's point of view, just like the real epi. ' '

--

Journal entry # 23 March 15, 2008

'Ya know, my mom says that everyone has something special. Me, I've got my charm, genius, and my natural good looks, my best friend Taylor. . .has something else.' Danielle Foley, and Taylor Fenton were walking through the park where the Amity Carnival was being held. They stopped at an indian man's table, and picked up a pack a black roller skates.

"2 for me, 2 for you?"

"Sounds fair."

'Taylor and I have known each other since kindergarten. We share everything.' Taylor and I walked past a cotton candy machine, and kept going. Ignoring the little kid who was pleading for cotton candy.

"Please mommy, please I want the cotton candy, please!"

"I think, you've had enough sugar for today." The little girls balloon snagged the golden genie bottle off of the table, causing it to crash and fall.

"SO YOU HAVE WISHED IT, SO IT SHALL BE!" As Desiree was released out of the bottle, people went running and screaming through the crowded area. A blueish mist escaped her mouth, and she turned around. A bright pink wave of cotto candy was flooding the area, to the little girl's delight. 

'We share everything, except one thing.'

"I'M GOIN GHOST!" 'Taylor has superpowers.' She transformed into her ghostly alter ego, and flew into the air.

"I am Desiree, what is your wish?" Desiree extended her hand out towards Taylor.

"No, get away!" She pulled back her hand and it crackled with green energy. "What the heck?" Desiree was knocked back far away into a wooded area.

"That was awesome! Is that a new ghost power? See thats the cool thing about your powers, you never know what to expect! Give me 5." She slapped my hand and sent a wave of green electricity through my body.

"Uh, sorry."

(Que Taylor Phantom themesong)

' So anyway, I guess the whole thing started at the game this Saturday.'

"Aaa- achoo! Remind me again, why I'm sitting here. I'm sick as a dog, and I could care less about our school."

"Because Taylor got us great seats."

--

"AND GIVE IT UP FOR THE CASPER HIGH RAVENS!" Taylor muttered angrily to herself as she was trampled by the football team.

"Be the mascot, you'll meet football players, it'll be fun. Yeah, sure Dani, it's real fun." A Lincoln high player kicked a football high into the air, caught by Paulo Sanchez, only for him to be squashed at the last minute. This happened again and again, until most of the team was sitting on the bleachers with some physical problem.

"Man, I wish there was some way that I could get super muscular, so that I could crush these guys single handedly." Meanwhile, Desiree was flying in over the horizon.

"So you ave wished it, so it shall be!" And Paulo was suddenley turned into a 10 foot green monster.

"WOAH, IT LOOKS LIKE THOSE HIGH PROTEIN BARS ARE REALLY PAYING OFF CHIP!"

"14, (growl) 23, 42, (growl) hike!" Paulo threw the ball as hard as physically possible, creating a ring of fire to form around the ball, then stopping to catch it in midair.

Taylor was watching from her spot on the edge of the feild, and she was not liking what she saw.

"Woah, this guy is like loaded with ectoenergy, uh Dani, I need your help."

"To kick some ectoplasmic butt!"

"Uh, sorta. . ." But what she suggested was not what I had in mind. I took her place as the mascot, while she went ghost and sucked the ecto energy out of Paulo.

"Uh, hike?" And the Casper High team was back to being pummeled, and worst of all, while Taylor went to empty the thermos, I was stuck in the costume. And the team was very upset about theur resent loss. So geuss who they chose as a piniata? . . me.

--

The next day, Taylor and I were on our way to the movie theatre. I was still annoyed, but I didn't want to show it. Meanwhile, Daphne was inside obsessing over the newest cutest movie with everyone else, Hello Kitty.

"Oh, I wish I was that cute."

"So you have wished it, so it shall be!" Taylor and I were just walking in, and the minute I saw Daphne, I knew how this was gonna go down.

"Dani, I-"

"Do what you gotta do man." She paused, I knew she would rather not go, but you gotta do what you gotta do. She grabbed the thermos, and lept behind a popcorn stand, and in a flash of white light, Taylor Phantom was at the scene shoving Daphne through the wall.

I walked into the nearest theatre, well um, the one I could afford atleast. I was the only one in there, maybe thats because I was watching pony pony world.

"Man, I'm so broke, I gotta watch this now. I'm tired of being left out all the time, man, I wish I had ghost powers too." A small green mist swirled around me, and next thing I new, I was falling through the chair.

--

"Hi, I'm Daphne, and I'm so cute and special, and nice, and-"

"Bye, bye kitty." I blasted a green ectobeam through her body, and a ghostly version of hello kitty apeared next to her. "Man, I can't believe that actually worked." I unscrewed the thermos and trapped her inside, phasing through the wall and back into the theatre.

"She must have left, aww man, I'm losing my best friend."

"Why do I feel pretty and adorable, because I am!" Daphne walked outside to her popular friends. 

--

I was having the time of my life! I never knew scaring people was this much fun! I crept up on a guy and shoved his popcorn in his face. Then I put Nathan's hand around Charlisa, and watched her punch him in the face. I was having the time of my 14 year old life! I flew out of the building, I couldn't wait to show Taylor that she's not the only one with something special.

--

A lonley 24 year old was sitting in his car, on a busy traffic day.

"Aww man, I sure wish this dumb car could fly over this fools."

"So you have wished it, so it shall be!"

"Hey, this isn't my station!" His car began to lift itself off of the ground and fly by itself. Meanwhile, Taylor was just walking out of the theatre, feeling bad about leaving Danielle alone, when her ghost sense went off.

"Oh great." She lept behind the entrance sign and flew behind the car in an attemp to catch up.

"Hey, slow down, you're breaking the speed limit, and the hight limit!" Danielle flew up next to me.

"Don't sweat it, I got this one." She flew off in a blast of red light.

"DANIELLE??quot; Danielle's hair was now pitch black, and her eys were ruby red. Her shirt had turned black with a red D in the middle, and her skirt was now red, along with black combat boots.

I sped after her, phasing into the car that was now headed for the state building.

"Chill dude, Dani Phantom's on the case."

"Dani Phantom? Ok, ignoring the whole TRIPLE unoriginality of that, how the hec did you get ghost powers?"

"Barbazeta's genie, but who cares, I've got some heroic exploits to do."

"Danielle move! You're gonna crash us!" We were getting closer and closer to the tall building and someone had to do something! So I turned intangible and phased the car through the building.

"Oh sure, phase the car through the building, you just had to save the day." I stared at her and frowned.

"Uh, yeah, because a car crashing through the 24th floor of anything is BAD!"

"You're just jealous, because there's someone else around to grab the spotlight now, Bailer Phantom!"

"SInce when have I ever bailed on you without a good reason?"

"Uh dudettes!"

Too late, we crashed into the tower of someone's farm, spilling corn and grain everywhere."

--

Ok, that was a super long one. 


	12. What you don't want

**what you want**

**A/N:** Ok, I decided that from now on, I might just make up brand new adventures, so after this one, u might not recognize the episodes. That leaves u in suspense.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

"Danielle, please, this is stupid! I'm not jealous of you 'stealing my spotlight' , I'm concerned! You're my best friend, or you're supposed to be."

"Well, don't be. You can't ALWAYS be the hero Taylor, you got your wish, now I'm getting mine." I zoomed off in a flash of red light. Theres no way she can catch up with that. But why did she always have to be the hero? Its been my dream for like ever.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

I was on the phone with James, while trying to look for ghosts at the same time.

"So why did u guys not see a movie today? AACHHOO!"

"Uh, we got a little distracted, I'm just uh helping make the town a better place now, ooh, uh gotta go. I spotted something." I clicked the off button on my PDA. Right now Taylor was fighting off Technus. The perfect time to introduce the NEW hero.

**Taylor's POV:**

"I TECHNUS WILL NOW TAKE OVER YOUR APTHETIC HUMAN WORLD!"

I don't know where Dani went, but this is exactly what I need to blow off some steam. "Hey Technus, 1 word. Duck!"

"Duck? Where?"

I shot a green beam from my hand, but a red one got there first, knocking Technus from his place.

"HEY EVERYBODY! NOW I, DANI PHANTOM, WILL TAKE DOWN THIS EVIL GHOST!"

"Dani Phantom?, crud. Danielle, move out of the way, you could get hur-ahhh!" A huge computer screen knocked me into a wall, while Danielle sucked Technus up in MY thermos.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

At school. . . Mr. Lancer was getting a drink of water, or a trying to. Water squirted in his face, his pants fell down, and his tie undid itself.

"Gulliver's Travels, I'm losing my mind!"

I ran behind the corner wall and laughed, then noticed Taylor coming toward me. She was sniffling and had bags under her eyes.

"Nice trick, an even better one yesterday." She frowned.

"Relax, I'm just doing what I should have been doing in the first place. Being the hero for this town." She frowned again.

"I hate to do this, but I need to see whats going on inside your mind." She smirked and her eyes flashed green. She phased her body into mine, but I forced her out.

"Don't ever do this again, got it?"

"Uh got it." She was scared, good. Maybe I was a little hard on her, but it was about time I got what I deserved.

Later on that day. . .

There was still one trick I hadn't tried, the ghost imposed hook up. My eyes flashed red, and I jumped inside of Paulo's body. "Hi, Taylor Fenton, I just wanted to let u know that I think Danielle Foley is hot, and I wanna go out with her."

"Danielle, get out of Paulo."

"Come make me!" Taylor jumped inside of Paulo, his eyes flashing constantly from green to red.

"Danielle, you're trying your hardest to be a hero, something you're not!"

"And you are? If it hadn't been for that stupid wish, we'd still be regular kids battling pimples instead of ghosts!"

"But you're being a jerk, now get out of Paulo!"

"No! Barbazeta's genie gave me these powers, and I'm gonna use them the way I want!"

"Then maybe I need to have a chat with Barbazeta!" She jumped out of Paulo, and flew off to where the carnival was."

"Fine! Then we're not friends anymore Taylor Fenton!" I jumped out of Paulo's body.

"Wha? And I never was friends with u?"

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

Meanwhile, I was having alittle talk with Barbazeta. Apparently, when she was alive, everything she wanted was taken from her, so now she grants wishes to others, the wishes making her stronger. So what better place to find a wishing ghost than a wishing well? A man was standing there, flicking a coin in the fountain.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be- how dare you interfere with my spell binding!"

"Listen Dork iree, I want you to take away Danielle's ghost powers!"

"I cannot, her jealousy will forever transform her into the most powerful ghost girl in the world! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"What is it with you villains and evil laughter? I uh, wish you were inside this thermos!"

"What? NNNNOOOO!! You shall pay for this!"

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

I walked into the school building. "4 pm., no sign of Dani." I looked at the sign next to me. School newspaper. Of course. I phased through the wall. "Changing the headline, so you'll look good huh? Are you really that jealous?"

She turned around. Her skin had turned a deep red color, slightly lighter than her eyes. "Jealous? Hah, I make the rules around here from now on! And my first rule is, no more Taylor Phantom!" She blew a red mist from her mout, knocking me 3 floorss down, into the boys locker room.

"Catch me if you can Prancy Phantom!"

"Thats Dani Phantom! Dani!" I floated down a few floors. "The boys locker room, so this is what it's like in here."

"Only 5 minutes left. HA! YOU GOT NO GAME! LOSER! YOU'RE NOT A HERO!" I flew through the wall headed for Fenton works, the only thing that might help her. She was right on my tail though. "What? Can't catch what ya can't see?" I closed my eyes and teleported into my parents basement. "The Fenton Ghost Catcher, I only have 1 shot."

"Miss me?"

"UH, NO DON'T THROW ME INTO THE GHOST ZONE PLEASE!" She smiled and faced the portal. "AAHCCOO!"

"Gross!"

I held an ectoball in my hand and shot her into the Fenton Dream Catcher, splitting her ghost half and her human half in well, half.

"AHH! That was me?"

I sucked the mosnterous version of Danielle into the Fenton thermos. "Not anymore it isn't."

"Uh, dude, I'm sorry."

"Dudette! And none of this would have (sniffle) happened if i wasn't such a show off around you, friends?"

"Friends."

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

Ya know they say be careful what you wish for, and I'd like to add a big fat, duh! Unless it comes to best friends, cause I coudn't wish for a better one."aaachoo!"

"aachoo!"

"Do you guys have to do EVERYTHING together?"

"Trust me James, you don't know the half of it." We both smiled.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

A/N: the end!


	13. Sour Onions

**Sour Onions**

**A/N:** Ok, I couldn't resist! The title was just begging for it.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

It was about 9:58 pm, and I was practically flying on my new rollerblades, trying to get home. "Finally! A day where I get home on time without having to miss my stupid 10:00 curfew!" A blueish mist escaped my mouth, and I skidded to a stop. 3 greenish birds were flying over head, phasing through several houses.

"Or not. Ugh, I'm GOING GHOST!" I flew up to their level. "Hey you birds look lost, do ya mind stayin that way?"

"Mind yer vown buisiness vou vancy pants ghost garl." The group flew down and phased into a bus. "I told you ve vere going ve vong vay! We could be halv way to Florida right now, ask her!"

"Vine. Ve are on a search and kill mission to vind him." The tallest vulture pulled out a torn picture of my dad.

"DAD!?"

"Ahha ha, I told vou she'd no vere he is!" I pulled back my hand and shot a green ectoblast at the short one. "Nice try kid, get her boys!"

"Give me your best shot guys, I'm great at dodgeball. Ok technically it's dodge bird, but really who cares?" The surrounded me, 2 of them aiming for me at the same time. I flew up and they crashed into each other. I looked at the nearest clock. Almost 10:13. "Hey guys, Polly want a cracker? No? How about a handful of kick your butt!" I grabbed all 3 of their tails and slammed them into the wall. They flew off dazed. "Dont' let me catch you guys again!" "Oh no, dad!"

I flew home and peeked behind the door. Maddie and Jack were staring down at me. "You're late again young lady!"

"Aww crap."

(Que TP themesong)

"Taylor this is becoming a problem, your grades are slipping."

"You're shirking from your chores."

"Youre always late."

"You're skirking from your chores."

"You said that 2wice."

"Yeah, but if you 2 don't do it, I do."

"Uh listen guys, you don't know how much pressure I'm under right now."

"Oh ome on, that's the oldest excuse in the book. There is nothing going on right now that we don't know about."

Instantly my arm turned intagible and phased me through the living room couch. Then Jake just had to say something.

"The reason Taylor doesn't relate to you is because you never told her about your childhood, your first date, where you went to college, excetra."

"You know Jacob you're right, that's why you and Taylor can come with us to our college sleepover in Wisconsin."

"Wisconsin!" I blurted out a little to quickly. Of course I already knew what would be waiting for me. Vlad.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPPTPTPTPTPTPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

In the RV. . .

"You goof off and I end up trapped in the Fenton ghost RV, this is so not fair."

"A ghosts worst nightmare, the Fenton assualt vehichle, I mean Rv!"

" I need some air", I pressed a random button and a huge slab of goo oozed onto Jake's face. I laughed.

At about 9:00. . .

Jack, Maddie, Jake and I were squeezed tightly in a bundle in the back of the Fenton RV. "Go to sleep everybody, I want the whole Fenton Clan bright eyed and bushy tailed to meet Valerie Masters tommorow morning. Jake gasped.

"Masters! AS in the richest guy on the planet, ever?"

"Yep in college we were best friends, but an accident in our research occured and she-"

"SHE!?" I gasped and cringed, the regular Vlad was bad enough but as a girl. . .

Maddie continued. "Yes she was struck with ectoacne, but the good news is that after all these years I'm sure she's forgiven me."

I cringed again and at that moment I noticed that Jack and Maddie seemed to have flipped the script, literally. I mean they took on each others features and all. I covered my mouth to prevent puking on Jake, unfortunately, I failed. "Blehhh!"

"Gross!"

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTTPPTPTPTP

In Wisconsin. . .

Mom knocked on the 6 inch golden knocker and a woman in a black dress suit stepped out. She had the usual grey ponytail and evil smile, blue eyes and. . .Aww crud I think I'm gonna puke again! Oh well.

"Val my girl it's so good to see you again, I-" The door was slammed in her face.

"Oh Jack, Jacob, Talia please come in." And of course her house was filled with packers stuff.

"I don't get it you have billions of dollars, why not just buy the packers?" Jake rambled on.

"Because the packers are owned by the city of greenbay and they won't sell them to me!"

"Why not just buy the city of Greenbay?"

Valerie blinked, her face screamed 'I can do that?'

"I uh better let mom in." I glared at her. Mom immdiately ran through the doors and grabbed the football off of it's stand.

"Val quick catch!" Mom threw the football and it crashed through a rather expensive vase. I sighed, this would be a long weekend.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

The now Jack like Maddie Fenton walked down the halls, the 3 birds following behind her, claws raised. I moaned, and phased all the way through the wall. "GOIN GHOST!" I transformed and phased Maddie into the bathroom below her.

"Hey guys, remeber me?" I shot a small ectobeam from my finger and aimed at the wall. All 3 of them screamed and flew off.

"Taylor Phantom, am I correct?" I turned my head around, Valeria Plasmia (eww) was staring at me.

"Your point? Valerie Masters!" I smirked, and aimed a punch at her face.

She gaspd and grabbed my hand. "How do you know my secret identity? Unless, you're a halfa also. . ." She twisted my arm behind my back and held up a very threatening pink ectobeam. "Well let's just see who you really are then." She split into 4 and blasted me with all she had. I blacked out.

2 white rings slid up her body. "Taylor Phantom, is Jack's daughter!" I picked the child up and phased her back into her room. This could be a problem.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPT

The next day. . .

Jack, and Valerie (eww) were doing the pogo to what appeared to be a very expensive juke box. While Maddie sat on the couch stuffing her face with fudge and nachos. She got up to dance when I noticed her drink was bubbling, a little TOO much.

"Mom, look out!" I grabbed the glass and chucked it into the wall, it made a huge purple stain in the carpet.

"Taylor, don't do that, these ar Val's cups!" I slapped my forehead and walked off into another room.

A giant painting covered the wall, and a bust of valerie (eww)stood on the left side. As in secret lab. I pulled back the head and the painting slid up revealing a passageway down the stairs. I alid down the railing and landed on a flat square thing. Uh oh. The box closed in around me, I was trapped. Skulker floated in.

"Ahh ghost child, hopefully when Plasmia is done with you your pelt will be given to me." I made a fake puking noise and spit in his face, causing his suit to malfunction. I smiled, but then frowned again when Valerie Plasmia floated down the hall.

"Sneaking into my secret lair, trying to foil my plans? I see you were aware of the poison I put in Maddie's drink." She stopped in front of me.

"Stupid DP world! Making life difficult! Listen Val, I don't know what your problem is, oh wait I do, you're a fruitloop who desperately needs a cat! So go get one and stop messing with my mom and dad!"

"I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP! And unfortunately for you, this box prevents you from using any of your ghost powers, so their's not way to save your pathetic mother. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with me old pals." She floated back up the stairs.

I sat there angry and hopeful. "How did Danny get out of this thing?" The dairy king floated through the ceiling and near me. Oh yeah, now I remember! He pressed the button and let me out. "Thanks!" I went ghost and floated up the stairs.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

"Jack quick, get the fenton weapons!" Valerie Plasmia had grabbed Maddie and began to suffocate her. Suddenley Valerie masters arrived and shot Plasmia with a ghost weapon. Now I get it, this way it'll look like a random ghost killed Maddie, and Valerie saved the day!

I flew behind her, and shot a ghost ray at her back. "Oh butter bicuits!" She dropped Maddie. I knew I was doomed then. Luckily Jack drove in with the Fenton RV.

"Listen ghost punk, I don't know who you are, but no one, and I mean, NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FAMILY!" And surprisingly Jack had a direct hit, and Plasmia was knocked unconsious. "Come one kids, we're going home."

"But what about Valerie?" Mom asked.

"She'll be fine but, I think we should go!!"

And that concludes today's adventure of sour onions, yep that conclu-

"I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU MADDIE FENTON, I'LL DESTROY YOU AND MARRY JACK IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

"Ok, ok, enough with the poop!" Suddenley a bird messed uo our windsheild. "Gosh dang it!"

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

**A/N: To see the genderbent Maddie and Jack, got to www . youtube . com and type in 'genderbent Danny Phantom'. I do not own that video.**


	14. Escaping out Wishes: 1

**Escaping our Wishes : Part 1**

**A/N: Ok I've decided that it's time for some indivisuality here!. So I'm starting a series of events set to end the fic. REVIEW or face my cupcake of death! **

Taylor clicked on the TV screen and sighed. One whole week with the Fentons, one week of nonstop fighting ghosts, junkfood, bullys, and homework! How the heck did Danny do it all? I missed my family, my other friends, and my life! And to tell you the truth I don't think I could keep up with this stuff anymore, but what would happen if I did slip up and lose a fight, would I die, or be transported back to the real world? I slipped outside and sat on the porch. How was I going to get back home? Clockwork. . . I got back up and snuck into the basement, the specter speeder was parked where it always was, near the glowing green Fenton Portal. I grabbed my backpack and stuffed some weapons inside of it, I was SO not going to die here. I grabbed the steering wheel thing. . ? And pulled off into a world of swirling purple and black. Different doors scattered into different sections of the ghost zone, and atlast I found a tall grey castle that floated by itself on a piece of rock. There was a huge wooden door with a rusty knock on the outside. knock knock knock

Slowly the door was pulled aside. Two creatures with glass bowls over their heads opened the door.

"May we help you in anyway?" They both had only one eye. Observants.

"Yes, I need to speak to the time master."

The two creatures looked at each other and laughed. "The time master doesn't have time for silly games from the likes of a 14 year old child."

"Yes, I suggest you run along and go play 'hide and seek' or something." The second one said and the two started laughing again, slamming the door in me face. I got back into the Specter Speeder and flew home. If I was going to get out of here I was going to have to do it myself.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

Two ghosts floated through the ghost zone. One of them had blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Her shirt was sky blue and she wore cargo pants with black converses. The second ghost had short curly orange hair and brown eyes. Her shirt was plain black and she wore dark jeans with black forces.

"Do you think wer're even close?" Emily blinked.

Brianna closed her eyes and shook her head. The two of them had been floating through the ghost zone for atleast a week now.

"Stupid wish!" Brianna slapped her forehead. The two of them had been best friends from the start, and the only Danny Phantom obsessed kids in their school. Two weeks ago they had wished for Danny Phantom's life. Surprisingly, they had gotten their wish, a dream come true for about a week. But then they had woken up in the ghost zone. For no reason whatsoever.

"Hey look! I see a 2 tiny dots in the distance!" Emily shouted.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

About 10 meters away, a short girl and a tall slender guy were floating in the ghost zone. They had been floating for 3 weeks. The girl and the guy both had black hair and brown eyes. They were wearing matching DP t-shirts and two different pairs of jeans and converses.

"Are we EVER gonna get out of here?" The girl asked.

"Not if you keep running your mouth!!"

"Hey look someone's waving at us!"The girl excitedly waved back.

"No don't! They could be ghosts!"

"No, look! They're just two girls!"

"HEY! HEY WHO ARE YOU GUYS?" The guy's voice echoed around the ghost zone.

"Don't yell!"

"Sorr-y."

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

**A/N: Believe it or not, those 4 people play a HUGE roll in this part of the fic. It signal's that it's close to the end. Review! Got any ideas? Got any questions? Just press that pretty purple button!**


End file.
